


Popcorn and Kisses

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen go to a drive-in movie. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [madhdler](http://madhdler.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Gwen laughed as Arthur threw popcorn at her -again- and restrained herself from starting up yet another popcorn fight.

“Why on earth did you take me to this movie?” she asked, shaking her head at the image of a dancing gorilla projected onto the drive-in screen as Arthur wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

“Shut up and eat your popcorn, Guinevere,” Arthur said before dumping the rest of the popcorn onto her head, restarting a popcorn war that, like always, ended with the two of them kissing.


End file.
